


血海浮舟

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Summary: 在逃亡间隙，Blake做了一场噩梦。
Relationships: Blake Langermann/Ethan Winters
Kudos: 3





	血海浮舟

**Author's Note:**

> 生化危机7/逃生2混同，Ethan/Blake。斜线有意义。

“No，No！Fuck，get away from me！”

Ethan听到Blake痛苦的呼喊时，正怀抱着机枪靠在门框上小憩。他一瞬间醒来，回头望向躺在简陋的木板床上因被噩梦扼住而挣扎的Blake。他立刻爬起来走到摄影师的床边，放下枪，将他揽入怀中：“Blake、Blake？”

摄影师在冰冻的梦魇中猝然惊醒：他满身冷汗、呼吸急促，胸膛就如逃过一劫的溺水者一般剧烈起伏；梦魇夺走他的心脏、撕裂他的魂魄，盖出一座没有出路的宫殿，那里居住着他积年累月无法忘怀的死亡。他湛蓝的眼眸目光涣散、无法聚焦。他仅凭残存的意识紧紧抓住Ethan的右手，吃力地挪动脑袋望向床边的金发男人。Blake如此用力，让Ethan感觉到些许疼痛；可是他舍不得放开。他拉起Blake的手，那双本应拿起摄影机捕捉爱与和煦的手，那双伤痕累累的、曾被钉穿在十字架上的手，那双无法挥离噩梦的手：他低头断断续续地亲吻他的指尖，柔和轻盈，带着安抚的意味，“没关系，没关系——Blake，没事了，我在这里。”

“Ethan……”棕发的男人依然在轻微幅度地颤抖。梦比死亡更加寒冷，而爱是否能带来温暖尚是一个未知数；死去女孩的金发化作水鬼的触须、彗星的尾翼、蛛网的丝线，在噩梦里聚集，最终轰轰烈烈地在瞬间爆发，毁灭致使撞击与缠绕共存；说到底他的摄影师是在自己杀死自己，Ethan抱着他，尘土与血液的味道融合进渺茫的黑暗，如果命运不再降予危险或灾难，能杀死一个人的只有自己。但他明白，爱情或愧疚是自杀的毒匕首。自我湮灭是多么痛苦的事情，若是两个人掮得起十字架，他暗自发誓，无论如何也不会看着他的Blake在噩梦中失去一切，一无所有。

“Blake，”他吻向摄影师的嘴唇，由暴雨、白雪、吊死和沾满鲜血的的神父将他拯救，唇间溢出叹息般的爱语，“神会爱你——我也永远爱你。”


End file.
